America's Next Top Sim / Cycle One / The Girl Who Had A Bad Wedding
The Girl Who Had A Bad Wedding '''is the fifth episode of '''Cycle One of America's Next Top Sim. It's all about the girls having a fake wedding and surviving the wrath of Kerry. The Girl Who Had A Bad Wedding Back at the house the girls say goodbye to Shelly and Betsy Shelly: Make sure floater trash Kerry doesn't win Kerry: I'm still here tho bitch Shelly: Only for the ratings, bye ugly Girls: Byee Julia: That was dramatic Demi: Ugh... Shelly should be here not Kerry Kerry: Fuck you bitch, be happy the black girls are gone Malaysia: The fuck did you just say bitch Demi: Malaysia move... I'll show this bitch what's what Demi: Talk some trash some more bitch, we'll laugh when your dumb ass is sent home in a taxi Kerry: Get out my face bitch The girls just ignore her and go to bed The next day the girls wake up to find Crim already downstairs Crim: Hello girls Girls: Hey Crim Crim: My beautiful top four... Malaysia IC: Sadly Crim is blind... she just called Kerry beautiful Demi looks at Kerry Demi: Beautiful? Crim tried Crim: Anyways... today you will all get married Girls: YESSSSSSSSS Julia IC: Ok so when we signed up for ANTS, They said there would be a challenge where we have to model at a pretend wedding. They said this is the best challenge and it will tell Crim who really deserves it, everyone wants to win Crim: Also, no-one will be eliminated this week Girls: Woop Crim: But, expect a twist at the end, now get ready and meet the whole team at Willows Hill The girls are all driven to Willows Hill Tom: Hello girls... I have selected a wedding dress each for you... Tara will photograph you underneath the blossom tree, Claire will help you do your makeup and Micheal will work out with a girl every hour Claire: We can't help Kerry though... here face is so ugly it repels makeup Kerry: Um Tom: Kerry you're up first go to Tara Kerry walks over to the outfits Tom: Alright girls go get ready Tara gets Kerry reading for the photo shoot Tara: You picked that dress? Kelly: It's nice Tara: Ok. Tara takes two photos Kerry: Anymore? Tara: No go die File:5_-_Kerry_Wedding.png|Kerry's Wedding Dress File:5_-_Kerry_Wedding_Photo.png|Kerry's Wedding Closeup Kerry IC: I fucking slayed Tara: Alright I want Malaysia next Malaysia: Hey girl hey Tara: Wow, you're beautiful Tara: Alright get posing Tara: YES WERK Tara: Amazing stunning... good job girl 5 - Malaysia Wedding.png|Malaysia's Wedding Dress 5 - Malaysia Wedding Photo.png|Malaysia's Wedding Closeup Tara: Alright cya at critiques girl Malaysia: Bye Tara: Julia please Julia: Hey Tara: Pose queen Tara: Lovely very 1980s.. werk 5 - Julia Wedding.png|Julia's Wedding Dress 5 - Julia Wedding Photo.png|Julia's Wedding Closeup Tara: Well done Julia: Thanks Tara: Ok last one... Demi Demi: Hey Tara: Amazing, get posing now queen Tara: Oh yes... amazing Tara: That's a wrap Julia: Thanks <3 5 - Demi Wedding.png|Demi's Wedding Dress 5 - Demi Wedding Photo.png|Demi's Wedding Closeup Tara: Alright girls hea... what the fuck Tara: Now this is what I signed up for Further down the hill the girls are fighting Demi: Fuck you Kerry Kerry: Oh shut up Demi, just because I'm better Malaysia: No bitch Shelly should be standing there fucking you Julia grabs Kerry and rips her dress Julia: Oh fuck Kerry: LOOK WHAT YOU DID Kerry grabs a drink and shoves it into Julia's face, but she ducks and it hits Malaysia Malaysia: HOW FCKING DARE YOU Malaysia grabs the food on the table and runs up to Julia who dodges, she ends up smooshing it all over Demi Demi: What the fuck MALAYSIA Kerry: FUCK YOU JULIA The girls all jump into each other and scratch each other's eyes, and pull out their hair and rip the dresses, Demi: I'm more beautiful than you Kerry Julia: I WON THE FIRST CHALLENGE BITCH Kerry: WE ALL KNOW IM GOING TO WIN Everything then goes silent Everyone in the world: NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FUCKING WIN KERRY The girls then begin to fight again Crim: Enough... Crim: Girls go back to the house girls and clean yourself up The girls get in the limo and head back home Demi: Get me a drink Kerry-tress Julia: No the bitch will probs poison it Kerry: I hope you all choke bye rats The girls all get ready for critiques At the judging panel Crim: Hello girls... today was interesting... but now it's time for the critiques Crim: First up Kerry Claire: Now your makeup is flawless Tom: The dress = ugly Crim: Next.. Malaysia Tom: Malaysia... I love it but the golden chain should've been removed Crim: No.. Tom look at it again Micheal: Who cares what Tom thinks you look beautiful Malaysia: Thanks Crim: Next Julia Crim: The dress is great but the pose is a little off... but the rest is great Tara: You're very photogenic Julia: Thanks Crim: Next Demi Tom: It's good, I know you can do better Micheal: Well it's more than good... it's great... well done Crim: So no-one is going home tonight... but someone will still win the challenge Crim grabs the cards Crim: The winner is Crim shows Malaysia's card Malaysia: Thank you Crim: Next Crim: Julila Crim reveals the third best model Crim: Demi Demi: Thank you Crim: You should be lucky no-one is going tonight Kerry Kerry: I'll try harder next time Crim: Now you are the top four... but I fear I let one of my queens go home early The lights go off Demi: What is happening Crim: Welcome back.... Crim: Liberty The lights shine on the stage to reveal Liberty Liberty: Aren't you girls happy to see me? Girls: YASSSSSSSSSSS Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes